elementary school
by Finn.Avery
Summary: The glee club, and a few others, in elementary school. Mike, Sam and Kurt don't go to McKinley, an elementary school, yet.


Today is the day, Rachel thought as she braided her pig tails, the first day of 3rd grade. Rachel walked into her bedroom and grabbed her bookbag. She was excited but nervous at the same time.

When she got to school, first of course, her teacher, who had long dark brown hair and was wearing a plain purple shirt with jeans, wrote Mrs. Hemmings on the board. Rachel took a seat, in the front row of course, and set her backpack beside her. She smiled then raised her hand.

"Yes" Mrs. H asked. "I'm Rachel, by the way, and I was wondering if I could call you Mrs. H instead of Mrs. Hemmings because Mrs. Hemmings is a waaayyy to long name and I am probably gonna forget it soo" Rachel asked. Mrs. H smiled and nodded. She went over to her desk and went through a stack of papers

Next to come in was Tina and Mercedes. They sat on beside Rachel. Rachel smiled. "I'd take it you three girls know each other" Mrs. H said. "Yeah we've been friends since preschool, Mrs. H" Mercedes said. "Besst ffriendds" Tina tried to add. Mrs. H nodded.

Blaine was the next to walk in.

He sat in the back row and put his bag beside him. He reached into his bag and pulled out his black square reading glasses and pulled out the book holes. He put his reading glasses on and opened holes to page 130, chapter 30.

Tina walked over to him and glanced down at his book. He looked up at her and asked "can I help you". "Yes, me need you to stop reading" she said. Blaine shook his head and said " I, I need you to stop reading not me". Tina glared at him then marched back to her seat.

Puck walked in next. He sat three seats down from Blaine, who was still reading.

When the class came in Mrs H had them all say their names. At the end there was:

Rachel

Berry

Drake Gray

Finn Hudson

Blaine Anderson

Tina Cohen-Chang

Brooklyn Miller

Mercedes Jones

Juliana Anderson

Santana Lopez

Brittany

Pierce

Artie Abrams

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman

Rory Flanagan

And Sugar Motta

Since it was the first day they didn't have much to do. So they just talked. Well Blaine, Rory and Juliana read.

At lunch they all sat at one small table. Puck bit his carrot and Rachel swirled her fork around in her spaghetti. "Soo wazzup" Santana said sitting down in between Big mouth and Puckerman. Juliana ignored her and Rachel said "nothin much" and shoved spaghetti in her mouth. Juliana got up and threw her food away, then came back and sat down.

At recess Pucke dribbled a basketball and passed it to Finn

Rachel and Tina and Mercedes walked.

Juliana was upside down on a slide reading hunger games.

Blaine A

nd Sam and the rest of the boy 3rd graders played football.

The rest of the girls played tag.

Juliana sat up and walked over to the other swing. She put her book in her jacket pocket. She sat on the swing and began to swing when the whistle was blew. She got off the swing, opened her book and walked into line. On the way she accidentally bumped into Sam. "I'm -I'm sorry" she said as she stared at her book. Sam nodded and got in line, unsure of what just happened.

Puck cut Blaine in line. "You were behind me. Get behind me" Blaine said. Puck ignored him. "I said get behind me" Blaine said. Puck turned around so that he was facing Blaine. "What'd you just say" Puck asked. "I said get behind me because I was in front of you" Blaine said. Puck glared at him and said "You can't talk to me like that". Blaine smirked and said "I believe I just did".

Rachel

went to the back of the line, where Tina was. "Hey" Tina said. "Hii. I think Blaine and Puck are gonna get in a fight" Rachel said. Tina shook her head and said "No not B-Blaine. He's to sweet". It took Rachel a moment but she said "Wait you like him don't you". Tina nodded.

Finn walked over to artie, who was at the side of the line. Since he was in a wheel chair he could go up the elevator to class. Finn pushed him inside and into the elevator.

Mrs. Hemmings then came out and lead the rest of the class in. They all sat in their normal seats. Mrs.H sat at her desk and began talking about their schedule. Rachel wrote it in her hot pink notebook, Puck made paper airplanes, Santana and Brittany talked, Blaine, Rory and Juliana read, Artie stared at the wall and everyone else was listening. Drake raised his hand. "Yes,Mr. Gray" Mrs. H asked. "May I, please, use the restroom" he asked. "Aw a boy with manners, and yes of course" she said. Thank you" Drake said before leaving the classroom.

MRs. H passed out a piece of paper to everyone. She wrote the problem 673+21-34. Blaine automatically raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Anderson" Mrs. H asked. "Can I say the answer" he asked "go ahead" she replied "660" Blaine said. She smiled and said "Correct". She wrote a few more problems on the board and everyone got to work.

At the end of the dayMrs. H called bus riders to line up. Wich was Blaine, Puck, Rachel, Tina and Juliana. They all headed towards the buses. The car riders were, Mercedes, Artie, Sugar and Rory. The rest were walkers.

On the bus.

Blaine andJuliana sat next to each other. Rachel and Tina. And Puck with some 1st grader. "Today was amazing I can't wait till tomorrow" Rachel almosts Screamed.

Juliana stared out the window. "Something wrong" Blaine asked. "No, nothing. I'm fine" Juliana said. First was Puck's stop.

3rd Rachel's

4th Tina

7th BL

aine and Juliana.

Did I mention they were siblings? ?

BBlaine and Juliana walked into their house. "How was school" Their mom asked. Juliana slumped down on the couch and Blaine said "fine".


End file.
